


Pickup lines

by Joker1303



Series: Heather's oneshots [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker1303/pseuds/Joker1303
Summary: hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I punched a wall so couldn't move my right hand that much. I am having a kind of writers block thing at the minuet with well fuck me gently with a chansaw and mental scars open up too sometimes ( I cant remember what I called it) so the next update may be later on today or in a weeks time, I have no idea. so for now, enjoy the worlds worst pickup lines with veronica and heather just because I got bored and texted my friend loads of these. -3o





	Pickup lines

**Author's Note:**

> hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I punched a wall so couldn't move my right hand that much. I am having a kind of writers block thing at the minuet with well fuck me gently with a chansaw and mental scars open up too sometimes ( I cant remember what I called it) so the next update may be later on today or in a weeks time, I have no idea. so for now, enjoy the worlds worst pickup lines with veronica and heather just because I got bored and texted my friend loads of these. -3o

Roni: heyyy guuurllll  
Red: babe, its 2am, what do you want?  
Roni: well, i was wondering, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?  
Red: what?  
Roni: Well, just because youre an angel to me.  
Red: is that what you woke me up at 2am to tell me?!  
Roni: well, i also wanted to ask you something  
Red: what?  
Roni: theres 21 letters in the alfabet, right?  
Red: are you 2 years old?! there are 26 letters in the alfabet!!!!  
Roni: oh sorry, i forgot U R A Q T  
Red: roni  
Roni: yes  
Red why do you do this to me?  
Roni: sorry...  
Red: can i ask you a question now?  
Roni: sure...  
Red: are you my little toe?  
Roni: i dont think so, why?  
Red: because i think I'm gonna bang you against every peice of furnature in my house later ;)  
Roni: babe  
Red: revenge  
Roni: hey, are you a whale?  
Red: you calling me fat babe?  
Roni: no, i was just thinking that we could humpback at my place  
Red: Wanna hear a poem?  
Roni: sure!  
Red: roses are red, pickles are green, i love your legs, and whats inbetween!  
Roni: hahaaha XD  
Red: ok, night roni, or morning, what ever the fuck the time is, let me sleep  
Roni: ok, bye, I'll see you at school in like 6 hours -3o

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know, it was really bad, it was kinda fun to wright though, I'm using a new key board, so please tell me if there's any spelling mistakes or anything, bye guys -3o


End file.
